Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death)
Holy Wood (In the Shadow of the Valley of Death) – en español "Madera Santa (En la sombra del Valle de la Muerte" ''–, es el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda, fue lanzado mundialmente el 13 de noviembre de 2000, al igual que sus antecesores estuvo a cargo de Nothing e Interscope Records. Antes de su lanzamiento, Nothing decidió lanzar el álbum con únicamente ocho pistas y así aumentar las ventas de ''Holy Wood ''el día de su estreno. El álbum se marca como la última parte y así mismo como el inicio de la trilogía invertida, la cual continua con ''Mechanical Animals (1998) y finaliza con Antichrist Superstar (1996). Según Manson, la inspiración principal de Holy Wood ''fueron los problemas legales que enfrentó tras ser acusado de ser el responsable por influir en los jóvenes que cometieron la Masacre de Columbine, esto supuestamente fue a causa de su música. Además de estar influído por el presidente John F. Kennedy y el músico John Lennon. Del álbum se extrajeron tres sencillos: «Disposable Teens», «The Fight Song» y «The Nobodies» y un sencillo más de forma promocional, llamado «Working Class Hero» el cual es un cover de John Lennon. Antecedentes thumb|91px|Guns, God and Government Tour.Dave Sard fue el encargado de la grabación del álbum en California, Estados Unidos. Según Manson - el tenía poco más de 100 canciones escritas - de las cuales, se eligieron las mejores para formar parte del concepto. Tras el asesinato masivo ocurrido en la Escuela Secundaria de Columbine y después de las acusaciones hacia Manson, se declaró que el álbum era una representación de la política y de la experiencia que vivió el cantante en juicio. Promoción El álbum fue promovido mediante la gira Guns, God and Government Tour, misma que produjo un DVD del mismo nombre. La banda se presentó en distintos festivales musicales, de los cuales, en varios Marilyn Manson formaba parte de los estelares. Al igual que sus antecesores, ''Holy Wood ''también contó con una figura de acción coleccionable, ésta inspirada en el video del sencillo «Disposable Teens». Cabe destacar que se lanzó una versión previa al álbum, la cual tenía sólo ocho pistas, su distribución fue completamente gratuita. thumb|left|86px|Portada de la novela.En total ''Holy Wood ''produjo tres sencillos principales, de los cuales «Disposable Teens» alcanzó ser uno de los sencillos ''rock ''mas vendidos de 2000, «The Fight Song » que se consideró un total éxito en Francia, ya que entro entre los 20 sencillos mas vendidos y «The Nobodies» que obtuvo una popularidad similar a la del primer sencillo. Por otro lado, se lanzó la canción «Working Class Hero» como sencillo promocional y el sencillo «Tainted Love», que si bien no era parte del álbum pero se lanzó en la misma era y se convirtió en un total éxito comercial, logrando ser uno de los sencillos mas vendidos en 11 países. 'Novela' Existe una novela escrita por Marilyn Manson que lleva el mismo nombre del álbum, la cual relata una historia dentro de la ciuidad ficiticia llamada ''Holy Wood. ''Esta obra nunca se dío a la luz, ya que por problemas no especificados con algunos acuerdos, únicamente se pudo publicar un sólo capítulo de la misma. Orignalmente ''Holy Wood era un guión cinematográfico y el deseo de Manson era que el director de culto Alejandro Jodorowsky lo dirigiese, lo cual nunca sucedió por motivos de presupuesto. Sencillos Marilyn_manson_disposable_teens.png|link=Disposable Teens Marilyn_manson_the_fight_song.png|link=The Fight Song Marilyn_manson_the_nobodies.png|link=The Nobodies Listado de canciones #GodEatGod #The Love Song #The Fight Song #Disposable Teens #Target Audience (Narcissus Narcosis) #President Dead #In the Shadow of the Valley of Death #Cruci-Fiction in Space #A Place in the Dirt #The Nobodies #The Death Song #Lamb of God #Born Again #Burning Flag #Coma Black (a. Eden Eye b. The Apple of Discord) #Valentine's Day #The Fall of Adam #King Kill 33º #Count to Six and Die (The Vacuum of Infinite Space Encompassing) Categoría:Álbumes de estudio Categoría:Holy Wood Era